


Later

by darkforetold



Series: Mirrors [8]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkforetold/pseuds/darkforetold
Summary: Jesse makes one last move on Gabriel, but it doesn't turn out the way he thought it would.Jesse trembled in the dark of the room, anticipation rotting his nerves through. Whatever had happened the other day in Reyes’ office—it’d been too much, had gone too far. It’d left him dazed, confused. Afraid that Reyes would never want to touch him again. That these… fucked up situations—whatever they were—would stop completely.He had to dosomethingto get it all back on track—or lose everything.





	Later

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.

Jesse trembled in the dark of the room, anticipation rotting his nerves through. Whatever had happened the other day in Reyes’ office—it’d been too much, had gone too far. It’d left him dazed, confused. Afraid that Reyes would never want to touch him again. That these… fucked up situations—whatever they were—would stop completely.

He had to do _something_ to get it all back on track—or lose everything.

When the door to Reyes’ private quarters opened, Jesse tightened his fingers around the belt. The sound of leather did nothing to soothe his anxieties, and when Reyes came into the room, noticed him there, fixed those dark eyes on him, Jesse steeled himself and came forward without thinking. If everything went back to normal, maybe he could still have this… indefinable _thing_ between them. So he did the only thing he thought could make it right. He lorded over Reyes, shoulders broad, chest a wall of steel. He narrowed his eyes, sterned his jaw, and said:

“Get on your knees, agent.”

Reyes looked at him, the belt, then slid his eyes to his face again. All the while unlinking his cufflinks like none of this was a concern at all. No tension in his entire body, no frown. Just… nothing. A deep-seated fear blurred the edges of Jesse’s rational thought, made him jump to conclusions: that Reyes would tell him to get out, that Reyes would go back to ignoring him, avoiding him—and it was nothing Jesse McCree could handle. He couldn’t go back to nothing. Anything but _nothing_.

Desperation made him bring that belt to bear. Reyes liked pain, liked it when Jesse used the belt on him, so he struck—but Reyes caught his hand before leather could nip into his skin. Then, he tore it out of his fingers and chucked it into the deep dark of the room. Jesse opened his mouth, and Reyes covered it with his hand, wrapping an arm around his waist and tugging him in close. So close, so intimate that it stole Jesse’s breath away. 

Stunned, Jesse stood there, staring into his eyes. Searching for anything, _everything_. He looked for rejection but didn’t find any. Instead of hatred or disdain, he found a softness that melted his insides. A tenderness in the way Reyes held him, more supporting his failing weight than keeping him prisoner. He wanted to die in his arms and escape at the same time. Run and surrender. Fight and admit defeat. But all he could do was stand there and stare, his breathing shallow. His muscles—he felt like they’d split like glass under the strain. 

Reyes looked down at his mouth, then up to his eyes again, and when Reyes pulled his hand away, _kissed him on the lips_ , Jesse forgot how to _breathe_. His mind went blank, his vision darkened, and colors, sounds, touch suddenly didn’t make sense anymore. Everything swirled around in his brain at once, mush, pieces of information he couldn’t begin to put together. His heart tried to break out of his ribcage, his lungs refused to work and his knees—they began to buckle little by little. Threatened to fail him completely. Then something happened: his brain caught up to the softness of Reyes’ mouth on his, of strong arms holding him up. The kiss was chaste, delicate, full of asking and _there_ —until it wasn’t. 

Before Jesse realized it, Reyes had pulled away to stand a foot away from him with a frown on his face. It deepened the longer Jesse didn’t say or do anything, the longer he stood there, frozen like a fool. Everything came into sharp, brilliance focus as Reyes began to move away from him entirely, when the cold absence of his body heat slipped through his skin.

“Gabriel.” Jesse breathed raggedly. “I—”

It sounded like rejection, even to him. Reyes just nodded and turned away.

“Reyes, wait. Would you—fuck. Would’ja just wait?”

Reyes stopped in the doorway, a god illuminated by backlight. Jesse swallowed hard and fiddled with the hem of his shirt. He wanted to pour his heart out, tell Reyes how much he needed him, wanted him, how every moment without him was pure agony. Faced with him though, the words caught in his throat. Jesse cleared it, ran nervous fingers through his hair— “I, uh… I ain’t no good at this. Just wanted t’say…”

_Tell him you love him_.

“Ah, fuck it.”

Jesse pulled Reyes back into his orbit and crushed their mouths together. Close again, hot body against body, Reyes kissed him back, cupping his face. Jesse opened his mouth in surrender, melted against his solid mass, letting himself be kissed the way he’d only seen in movies—so passionate and real, his chest and throat tightened with pure, overwhelming _joy_. They made up for lost time with those kisses, with gentle touching and whispered promises. Reyes trailed the backs of gentle fingers against his cheekbone, and all the tension melted away with Gabriel touching him like that, careful as if he meant the world to him. Tender as if nothing else were more important. Jesse McCree had never felt so… _loved_. 

He’d become so lost in the kissing, in _Gabriel_ , that he missed the transition from standing to laying on the bed, with Gabriel settled between his legs, still kissing him, fingers gliding up under his clothing and over bare skin. Jesse hooked a hand over the back of Gabriel’s neck and pulled him closer, kissing back, arching his pelvis up to find friction. And he did—Gabriel’s hard cock grinding against his, slow and hard, a little desperate. _Fuck_.

“Please…”

He was dizzy with wanting Gabriel to fuck him. After all this time, after the games, the torture, Jesse just wanted to be run through. But Gabriel wanted something else, something slower, softer. He took his time exploring, nosing down his chest, dotting kisses the whole way down. Jesse tore his own shirt off while Gabriel was busying himself with the belt buckle, unbuckling it, pulling it from its loops. The zipper cut the air, and when Gabriel yanked down his underwear, his hard cock jerked with eagerness. No warning before Gabriel took him in his mouth, sucking deep, pulling back just to lick at the head before swallowing him down again. 

Jesse flopped his head back with a desperate groan and arched his back. This was all he’d ever wanted, for them to fuck like they meant it, like there was something real and tangible between them. No games. Just… them. Just Gabriel’s mouth around him, hot and wet, taking him in deep, deeper, to the back of his throat. Jesse gripped his shoulders tight, calling out his name, and Gabriel sucked harder. Heat bloomed then boiled in Jesse’s stomach—if Gabriel kept going on like this…

“Stop, stop… just—fuck me. _Now_ , before I explode.”

The rest of his clothes were off before he could register it, Gabriel’s naked body on his, somehow soft yet blazing with heat. Eager slick fingers grazed over his hole, and Jesse called out his name, needing this so much, right now, that he’d break without it. Gabriel spread him open slow, wide, thick fingers working him, stretching muscle—making Jesse want to come like this alone. But he held out, and when Gabriel lined up, pushed in slowly…

“Fuck,” Jesse groaned. “Gabe—“

Gabriel jerked into him twice before Jesse came like a goddamn teenager, gushing hot and heavy between them. If Gabriel was disappointed, he didn’t show it, peppering kisses over his face, each eyelid, his nose in complete adoration. 

Jesse heaved a couple of breaths, thick in the haze of his own mind, body like liquid. Embarrassment and shame cut at his skin. Gabriel should be fucking him, getting off, but he wasn’t. Instead of using him the way Jesse wanted to be used, Gabriel was too busy kissing his lips, his cheekbone, like this was somehow better than sex. Like pleasing _him_ was all Gabriel set out to do. Gabriel was still hard inside him. There was still an opportunity—

“Gabriel, come on.” Jesse wiggled his hips. “Fuck me.”

“I’m fine.”

“But you haven’t—“

Gabriel covered his mouth again. “There’s always later.”

_Later_.

The word made his heart sing. Knowing there was a future between them, whatever future that might mean, set him free. He was warm even after Gabriel pulled out and left him empty. Felt safe and adored when Gabriel settled in next to him with a tablet in his hand and reading glasses perched on his nose. It was… comfortably domestic like it always should’ve been. Why it never happened sooner, he didn’t know. Miscommunication, maybe. Stubbornness. Wanting different things at different times. In the end, Jesse didn’t have an explanation. Didn’t care either. None of it—the games, the missed chances—mattered anymore. 

The fact that they were here at all…

Jesse stared at the ceiling, hands interlaced and tucked behind his head. He couldn’t stop smiling, and Gabriel must’ve noticed because— “You good?”

“Yeah,” Jesse whispered. “Better than good.”

He grinned in the dark. _Later_ couldn’t come soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this series! I hope you enjoyed the conclusion.


End file.
